<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea for Three by Colorfullyminded</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233110">Tea for Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded'>Colorfullyminded</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A Brand New Season Zine, F/F, I'm gay, Komari is my favorite bachelorette, My Entry for the "A Brand New Season" Zine, and she deserves more love and attention, anyway, i hope you enjoy!, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:50:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorfullyminded/pseuds/Colorfullyminded</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys...stop…you’re making me blush!” Holly cried, hiding her reddening cheeks from her overzealous new family.</p>
<p>“Heheheh, oh Puddin’ what did you think was gonna happen when you proposed to me?” Komari said, grinning broadly.</p>
<p>“When you join our family, expect to be showered in love and support,” Ginjiro laughed, his smile just as wide as his daughter’s.</p>
<p>“Remember that I’m your cheerleader! And that means Dad is one too!” Komari leaned over to give her still blushing wife a kiss on the forehead.</p>
<p>“Three cheers for Holly, the wonderful Farmer--” Ginjiro raised his cup in toasting, “Hip Hip--”</p>
<p>“Hooray!” Komari lifted her cup.</p>
<p>“Guys, please---” Holly begged, fighting a smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komari/Female Farmer, Komari/Holly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A Brand New Season</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea for Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think this will be enough Komari?” Holly asked, carefully adding the ingredients to the pressure cooker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s see now. We have white rice, chestnuts, Matsutake mushrooms, sweet potatoes, and sanma. Everything that should be needed to make some Takikomi Gohan.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Puddin’, this is perfectly fine. You know it’s just gonna be us and Dad, right? You don’t gotta make an entire feast.” Komari giggled, sidling up to press a kiss to her flustered wife’s cheeks. She had been getting better at displaying affection--well at least, in the comfort of their own home. Out in public was an entirely different circumstance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, I just. I wanna make sure it’s all nice. It’s not often we have dinner with your dad.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Komari laughed, lightly slapping Holly’s shoulder. “You come into Tea-Ful Reunions everyday, at the exact same time for lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly flicked some uncooked rice in her wife’s general direction. “That’s different! You and Ginjiro are both working. It’s not exactly the perfect time to unwind, and kick up my boots with the two of you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet, it doesn’t stop you or my dad from prattling on for an hour. I usually gotta kick you out of the store, lest you take attention away from the other paying customers.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault I’m your dad’s most valued customer!” Holly huffed, sticking out her chest with pride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komari rolled her eyes, but leaned over to press another kiss to Holly’s cheek, “If I’m being honest, you’re my favorite customer too. But! Work is still work, and you’re a distraction...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For your father…or you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komari harrumphed, and pulled away, flicking rice back at Holly, “I don’t think I have to answer that.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly laughed, watching her wife march towards the cabinet-- reminding her of something. “Komari, love? Will you grab one of the big containers up top?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komari opened the cabinet, and pulled out a tupperware, handing it off to Holly. “Again, puddin’, this is very considerate of you, but my dad’s a chef. He’ll probably have dinner and dessert set up when we arrive.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but I told Ginjiro not to make any rice dishes, since I was already planning to bring something over. Hopefully he listened, and didn’t get too over-enthusiastic in the kitchen.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women paused in their work. Komari turned to face Holly, one hand on her hip. Her lips were pursued in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is my dad we’re talkin’ about.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly turned back to Komari, pressing the rice paddle to the side of her face in resignation. She let out a little sigh, “Yeah...you’re absolutely right. He definitely went overboard.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two burst into peals of laughter after that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, leftovers are always a positive, in my opinion!” Komari chimed in, ever so helpfully. Honestly, between her dad, herself, and Holly, the kitchen was always in use.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was perfectly fine by her. The smell of whatever was cooking on the stove--usually a rice dish--never failed to awaken her with a smile. As a child, and now as an adult, it was somewhat comforting that this one thing hadn’t changed for her, even though the person who greeted her in the morning was entirely different. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she was no longer living at the tea house with her father, living with Holly was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And that was more than fine by her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad! You went overboard again!” Komari huffed, chiding her father, as she gazed at the table, covered edge to edge with piping hot dishes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, now, this isn’t too bad,” Ginjiro tried to argue, but considering he was refusing to meet his daughter’s eyes, it had probably dawned on him as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, at least he didn’t make any rice dishes, like I asked,” Holly commended, trying to find a place to put her own dish. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank heavens for that. If he had, he might have taken up all the tables in the tea house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey now! Komari! You’re breakin’ your poor father’s heart with those words!” Ginjiro whined.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komari rolled her eyes, lowering herself into the seat opposite her dad, “I’m sure you’ll be perfectly fine. Besides, you deserve a little teasing, since you went crazy with the cooking, again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Ginjiro and Komari squabbled in typical daughter-father fashion, Holly continued to locate a proper placement for her Takikomi Gohan. With a little finessing, she managed to put it between a dish of roasted sweet potatoes and fried mackerel. “There we are,” she mumbled triumphantly, taking the seat next to her wife.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now the family dinner could officially begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Ginjiro said, cutting his conversation with Komari short, turning his attention to Holly instead, “How has the farm been? You guys growing anything new?” He took his chopsticks, and began piling warm food onto his plate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly preened at the mention of her farm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was her pride and joy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She worked so hard to make something of it, and when someone showed even the slightest interest in her farm, she couldn’t help babbling like a proud mother hen, “I’m actually working with flowers this month. Right now, we’re growing some lovely Dahlia’s and Pink Carnations. Oh! And I just bought some Chrysanthemum seeds, so planting those will be the next step!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really pretty on the farm right now. Looking out, and seeing all the flowers growing, along with the changing colors of the trees around the house; our farm would be the perfect spot to have a picnic,” Komari added, stuffing her plate with tonight’s dinner. She wasted no time in chowing down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that sounds lovely. I’m sure it looks nice! I hope you’ll still be growing your sweet potatoes though-- the customers of the tea house really love the sweet potatoes you ship to the restaurant. And it’s the perfect season for them!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Komari mentioned that you might be a bit disappointed with the lack of vegetables. Sad to say, my focus is solely on my flowers this month. But don’t worry, I’ll still be shipping my quality eggs and milk, so you’ll have plenty of fresh produce to cook with. Oh, and of course, all my fruit trees are blooming nicely, so there will be a nice shipment of them too!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro sighed, a little crestfallen at the news, “Shame. I really love those sweet potatoes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So do I,” Komari admitted. But unlike her father, she was wearing an all knowing smile, “But, Holly has plenty of extra in the fridge from last year, so I can have all the sweet potato rice I want!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-hem,” Holly coughed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“--All the sweet potato rice that Holly will cook for me,” Komari corrected, a hand over her mouth to hide her snicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly smirked, lightly bumping Komari’s shoulder with her own. “That’s more accurate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro huffed, crossing his arms, “Well, if you have some left over, I hope that you’ll share a couple with dear old dad-in-law!” His stern expression quickly melted into laughter, “Oh I’m just joking. No matter what you ship, I know it will be of the highest quality! I can’t wait to see the flowers!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly blushed under the compliment. It was always so nice to hear words of encouragement from the people around her; the people she considered her close friends. It took so long to get her father’s approval, but with the villagers from Westown, Tsuyukusa, and Lulukoko, the acceptance had been almost immediate. Ginjiro had always been a good friend to her, even before she and Komari started dating; in a way, he gave Holly the fatherly support she needed, right from the very beginning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro continued, after a moment of thought, “...If you’re growing flowers this month, I could probably decorate the shop with them. That will give the restaurant a warm, fall feeling when people step inside!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! I was just telling Holly how nice it would be to put her flowers in a vase on the tables. They would look so pretty, and they’d have such a calming scent to go with the transitioning season!” Komari jumped at the chance to praise her farmer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys...stop…you’re making me blush!” Holly cried, hiding her reddening cheeks from her overzealous new family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Heheheh, oh Puddin’ what did you think was gonna happen when you proposed to me?” Komari said, grinning broadly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you join our family, expect to be showered in love and support,” Ginjiro laughed, his smile just as wide as his daughter’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember that I’m your cheerleader! And that means Dad is one too!” Komari leaned over to give her still blushing wife a kiss on the forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Three cheers for Holly, the wonderful Farmer--” Ginjiro raised his cup in toasting, “Hip Hip--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hooray!” Komari lifted her cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hip hip--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hooray!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, please---” Holly begged, fighting a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HIP HIP---!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“HOORAY!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro and Komari clinked their cups together, ending their cheer. Holly wanted to laugh, and scream, and sink under the table, all at the same time. Her new family was a handful--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she wouldn’t really want it any other way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys are embarrassing,” she finally said, masking her joy with feigned exasperation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You married me,” Komari reminded, once more, and she took a sip of her tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I am pleased as punch about that,” Ginjiro laid his cup back on the table, grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, dad,” now Komari was the one blushing bashfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so relieving to know that my daughter is married to someone she loves, someone who will always make her happy. Someone who respects her...for her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I was a bit ignorant in the beginning, wanting you to be more feminine. But Holly has shown me that you can be both. I mean, an amazing cook, farmer, miner, fisherman, and most of all, friend-- I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter in law. Someone as spirited as my precious Komari--someone I know who will treat you right.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad, you’re gonna make me cry, and then I’m gonna have to smack you.” Komari quickly dabbed her face with her napkin, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly intertwined her fingers with Komari’s. Bringing the hands to her lips, she pressed a chaste kiss to the back of Komari’s palm. “I’m really happy to be apart of this family.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komari puffed out her cheeks, even closer to tears, “I’m gonna smack you too. Stop makin’ my heart turn to mush!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Holly teased, repeating the same thing Komari had told her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing your mom’s not here; she’d probably say something that would have us all bawling like little babies again,” Ginjiro laughed, putting a second helping of Holly’s rice onto his plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Komari’s expression changed to something more wistful, “Gosh...if she was here--Well this family dinner would be a bigger love fest, with all the huggin’ and cryin’ there could be. ...I wish she was here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro’s smile turned somewhat pained, “I know Komari. Me too. Even though she’s off doing what she loves, and we support her career... it would be nice to see her for the holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly squeezed the hand still intertwined with hers, easing the tension in Komari’s fingers. Of course she understood how much Komari missed her mother. Her mom was such a huge part of her life, and Holly knew, even at their happiest moment, Komari couldn’t hide the slight disappointment, knowing her mother wasn’t there to see her married off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The Festival of Plenty is comin’ up. I sent mom a letter, invitin’ her to come back for the celebration. I know she wants to meet you Holly. I’ve sent so many letters about you, of course she would be excited to meet the woman her daughter fell in love with. I know she also wants to make up for missing the wedding. And well, it’s silly, but I thought the festival of plenty would be a perfect time to meet up. Since it’s such an important holiday for the town, and Dad is in charge of it. It’s the celebration of change, but also the importance of togetherness. It’s about family, food, friendship, and being thankful for what Inari has done for their people. It’s already such a wonderful tradition, and I just know havin’ the whole family together would make it perfect! I want it so bad--It’s kind of silly-- but I’ve been prayin’ at Inari’s shrine everyday, prayin’ that she’ll come home.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not silly Komari, not at all.” Holly replied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really sweet Komari, and honestly, I’ve been praying for the same thing,” Ginjiro agreed; it was clear how much the family loved one another. “It would be especially important, because I was just about to ask Holly if she would like to help me cook the ceremonial rice pudding this year.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Komari and Holly looked at Ginjiro, mouth’s hanging open in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you serious, Ginjiro?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You really mean it, Dad?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro laughed, “Of course I do. You’ve always been such a big help with gathering donations--which, by the way, thanks for collecting the donations once more, always appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A-always a pleasure,” Holly stuttered, still unable to believe what she was hearing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And well, you’re such a huge part of the community, and a part of this family, I thought it’d be time to show you how to make the rice for the festival of plenty. I figured you’d be more than up for the extra work.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure...are you sure I’m ready? I mean, this is a huge honor, but I don’t want to disappoint you, or the townspeople, or Inari!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ginjiro pointed to the nearly empty container of Takikomi Gohan, “You brought that for dinner, did you not? I’ve already told you that you’re an excellent farmer, and you’ve also proven to be an exceptional cook more times than I can count. You always bring my favorite dishes when you come to the restaurant for lunch, making sure that even the cook is getting something to eat. I know for a fact that you’re going to do great. When I said you’re part of this family, I didn’t just mean us--everyone in Tsuyukusa would happily invite you into their home. I know you’re going to do a wonderful job with the preparations. And don’t worry if you get nervous--you got your father in law watching your back!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh puddin’! That’s such a huge honor! Holy crap! YOU’RE GOING TO BE COOKING THE CEREMONIAL RICE PUDDIN’, PUDDIN’!” Komari shook her wife excitedly back and forth, reveling in the news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly was too dazed to comment at the moment, but her insides were pulsing fiercely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T-thank you! Thank you! I--I can’t wait. I won’t let you down!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With how well you made this Takikomi, I know you won’t. Mmmh~, everything about this dish just screamed fall in Japan! The chestnuts were cooked perfectly, giving the rice a wonderful flavor, while the mushrooms and fish add a perfect blend of umami, to keep the rice from being one note. I guarantee that this year’s festival of plenty will probably be the most delicious, with you helping out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhhh! I--I have to write to mom again! She absolutely has to come down now! Absolutely! She has to meet you, and if I tell her you’ll be cooking the rice, she’ll definitely fly back to try it. I told you she’s a rice connoisseur--she’ll want to taste it herself--and with dad’s high praise, I’m sure you’ll meet mom’s rice standards! Oh gosh! I can’t sit still! Dad, where’s a pen, where’s some parchmen? Are they still in the same place you keep them--” Komari bounced out her seat, running through the house to locate the items she needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Komari! W-wait! Hang on! We haven’t finished dinner! I know you’re excited but let’s finish eating at least!” Ginjiro hopped up out of the seat, running to clean up the mess his daughter was leaving in her tracks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no time for that! We have to message mom! Quickly! Quickly! I can’t wait! Maybe we should all take a trip to Inari’s and pray for her safe arrival! Yes! Yes! I think that will be perfect! We can do that on the way to the mailbox!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“K-Komari! Komari, slow down! We’ll have time for all that, but first--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly watched her wife and father-in law scrambling about. Unable to conceal her joy at their antics, and overwhelmed by the recent revelation, she burst into uproarious laughter, so strong that she had to hold her sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re family is very spirited, I see,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> there was a sparkle of light, and in the next moment, Inari was sitting in the seat where Komari had been, watching the chaos. They turned to Holly and smiled, ears flat in contentment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I have my work cut out for me the next few days! I absolutely have to make sure that Kami comes back to celebrate the festival with you all.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it will just make the celebrations even noiser,” Holly whispered to the spirit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a gleam of mischief in Inari’s eyes, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>But would you have it any other way, I wonder?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holly looked back at her new family. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Komari was scribbling on a piece of paper, using the wall to support herself; meanwhile Ginjiro was trying to pull her arm back, and return her to the table to finish eating--an endeavor that was proving unsuccessful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another warm burst of laughter passed her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fall was the time for  change. And for Holly, a lot had changed since she first became a farmer. But in a lot of ways, things were still very much the same. Because she still had those to support her, and love her through her challenges. Because she was still doing what she loved-- now beside the person she loved. Everything was transitioning, but it was all as peaceful, and wonderful, and warm as the first day she took Komari’s hand in her’s, and said hello to that spirited young woman. No matter how old they’d get, what mattered was they were together--that would never change. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And why would Holly want it to?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, I wouldn’t want it any other way.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My Entry for "A Brand New Season" zine. I'm so proud to finally reveal this entry. </p>
<p>It was so much writing this. And I'm really glad this was the first zine I ever got to work on!</p>
<p>Trio of Towns is my favorite Story of Seasons game, and Komari is my favorite bachelorette of all time, and I'm gay...so...you get cute lesbian farmer and her waitress wife, having dinner with the family! Just something soft and domestic. Went for a fall theme with Takikomi Gohan, and family gatherings.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>